


Coffee Shop

by Lyokogirl



Series: Fandom Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, Drabble, F/M, very short, wizards in muggle world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyokogirl/pseuds/Lyokogirl
Summary: This was already posted in another story of mine and on my Tumblr AceRavenClawWriter
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Series: Fandom Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582933
Kudos: 24





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This was already posted in another story of mine and on my Tumblr AceRavenClawWriter

Early morning was Y/n's favorite time of the day. The shop was peaceful and quiet. People came and went. Regulars came for their morning coffee. The bell above the door rang, signaling the arrival of a new customer. For the first time, this morning a man walked in that Y/n didn’t recognize. He striking platinum blonde hair and storm grey eyes. 

“Good Morning!” Y/n said cheerfully as he approached the counter. 

“Can I get a Cappuccino please.” He asked, pulling out his wallet. 

“Of course!” Y/n responded happily. “That’ll be $3.50.” The man nodded and pulled out a few dollars. A few galleons fell out in the process. She let out an inaudible gasp. He’s a wizard. 

“Here you go.” He handed over a 10-dollar bill. “Keep the change.” 

“Thanks! I’ll have that out in just a moment.” The man nodded and sat down at a nearby table. The smell of coffee wafted through the air as Y/n turned on the espresso machine. The man watched as she moved effortlessly. 

Moments later Y/n stepped out from behind the counter, holding a warm full cup in her hands. She walked carefully over to his table and set down the cup. 

“Here you go.” She paused for a moment. “You know, we don’t see a lot of wizards here.” 

“What?” He looked around, none of the customers had heard what she said. 

“I saw the galleons earlier.” She laughed. “Plus, no muggle tips that much.” 

“So you’re a witch?” He questioned. 

“My name’s Y/n” She smiled. 

“Draco”


End file.
